Tales of the Gods
by IamAdam
Summary: "To cast a miracle, the caster learns a tale of the Gods, and says a prayer to be blessed by its revelations. Heal is the shortest of such miraculous tales." I read that description in the game and began to wonder what these tales might be like. Here's my suggestions.
1. Vow of Silence

Vow of silence

Long ago, in glorious Anor Londo, in the Hall of the Painted World, a great feast was held. Many of the Gods were there, as well as knights and royalty, and the feast was joyous, for they celebrated a great victory, won by Lord Gwyn's firstborn and his warriors. The food and entertainment were the finest seen in many years, and many of the noble guests knelt before the son of Gwyn, congratulating him on his many great accomplishments.

And Great Lord Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, felt a father's pride, and gave a toast before the guests:

**"Indeed you have done well, my son. I am most pleased over your deeds,over your faith and your might. No worthy foe alive you have, no victory unwon. In war you have no equal, your godly power matched only by my own. I know of none alive more worthy than you, my son, to inherit my light and my crown."**

And the war-god smiled, and the guests applauded, though many disagreed and some felt jealousy in their hearts. But none of the assembled felt it more than power-hungry Urbram, prince of mighty Oolacile. He sat with the other royals of Oolacile, and his drink and food began to taste bitter to him, and he cursed his fate as a mortal. He rose from his seat, and walked to the table of the Gods, and knelt before Lord Gwyn. And he spoke:

_"Oh, Lord of Sunlight! I praise thee and thine reign. I know no greater leader the thee. But I must ask, oh Great Lord, why does thy say that only thine son is worthy of thine crown? I know of his great strength and might, but surely there are others in the world, perhaps in this very room, who are more suitable to rule over the sunlight?"_

And his words angered the Great Lord Gwyn, but the Great Lord did not strike him down. And Urbram's father quickly pulled the boy aside, and spoke to him:

_"How dare you claim such foolish things, young prince? Do not speak things so absurd, be silent in the presence of thine rulers! Surely you know that no mortal man can match the greatness of the Gods?" _

But the king's words angered prince Urbram, and he raised his voice for the entire hall to hear:

_"Why do you consider us weaker than the Gods, my father? They are mighty beings indeed, but even the weakest of men can match them in power, as long as he have wisdom!" _

And the Gods and mortals alike laughed at the prince's claim, for they believed him to be drunk or mad. But the God of war admired his spirit, and said:

"**If you belive yourself to be my equal, then prove your power to me now! I swear on my honor and my future crown, I will accept you as my most trusted knight, if you can show to me that you possess the power of the sun!"**

And so he ordered the chamber to be darkened. And Gwyn's firstborn raised his hands, and from his skin a golden glow began to form, unmatched in radiance only by that of Gwyn himself. And the guests bowed before his glory, and they believed the matter to be settled. But Urbram raised his hand, and the guests gasped in surprise. For suddenly a great light was seen above the prince's head, and it did appear more brilliant than that of the wargod.

And the Gods began to whisper among themselves that perhaps this mortal was a God himself, for never before had they seen a mortal possess the light of the sun.

But black-haired Velka, Goddess of sin and punishment, versed in arts new and old, said unto the other Gods:

**_"Have you gone blind, my fellow Gods? Or have the wine robbed you of your common sense? He attempts to fool you, he commits the sin of deceit here today! That is no godly power that the arrogant prince displays, no ability born from blood or inheritance! Do you not recognise the staff in his hand? No common walking stick is that, but a catalyst of sorcery! He does not possess the might of Gods, but the magic knowledge that all wise mortals can obtain! "_**

"_It makes no difference how I create my light!"_ said Urbram, filled with pride. "_My power is equal to the Gods, what does it matter were it comes from?"_

Velka laughed, and said: **_"Great knowledge does not make divinity, boy. For even the mightiest of sorceries are no match for beings such as us. With but a word I can silence the voice of thine sorcery."_**

And wise Velka spoke a single word, secret to all but her most faithful followers. And while the Firstborn could still summon his great light, the prince waved his catalyst in vain. And Urbram bowed his head in shame and defeat, and he vowed to never speak in the company of Gods again.

Such is the tale of the Vow of silence miracle, used by the faithful against all sorcerers who believe themselves equal to the Gods.


	2. Wrath of the Gods

When the Age of Fire had reigned for three hundred years, one of the surviving everlasting dragons emerged from its hiding beneath the earth . It had hidden and hungered for centuries, ever since it was driven away from the surface world by the Great Lords in the ancient war against the dragons. Amongst its kin it was known as She-Who-Devours-Younglings, the Gods knew her as the Mother of a thousand horrors. Seath the Scaleless called her Adrasiii the eggbearer, and Adrasiii the scaly mountain. The beast was one of the mightiest of the everlasting dragons, and even its kind feared it.

When foul Adrasiii still slumbered in her cave beneath the surface, her vast size had increased for every breath she took. When she awoke and moved for the first time in decades, the world above shook. When she let out her first roar in centuries, the dogs and wolves from Balder to Berendike began to howl in horror. As she began to emitt her accursed dragon breath upon the roots in her cave, entire forests on the surface withered and died.

And so she dug her way up into the sunlight, and her hatred and lust for vengeance against all things good was sensed by Duke Seath in distant Anor Londo. And he hurried to his ruler Lord Gwyn, and warned him about the impending threat.

_"Lord Gwyn, I bring an urgent warning to thee. A horrible roar has been heard in the south, a roar not heard since the dawn of our age. The dragon I know as Adrasiii have awoken from her long sleep, and I fear she threatens all that we have created. My lord, when we fought the Ancient Dragons together, she retreated underneath the earth, intending to bide her time. She is a Queen among my kind, and I fear she carries the eggs of our foes in the many thousands. She hungers for vengeance against us, my lord, for our undoing of the age she treasured so. We must strike hard against her now, so that none of her spawn infests our world."_

Great Lord Gwyn listened to Scaless Seath, and called the Gods and Lords to council, exept for Gravelord Nito, for he cared not for the lives of Gods or mortals. And they decided to face the beast in battle with their armies, to defend mankind against her appetite and her lust for destruction.

Great was the army that marched towards horrible Adrasiii, it shimmered like a silver ocean in the sunlight. Lord Gwyn and his son, armed with the bolts of sunlight. Allfather Lloyd, marching beside his grandson, and followed by his holy army of White. Dragonslayer Ornstein,commanding the faithful knights of Gwyn, and wielding his great dragonslayer spear. Gough the Hawkeye, commanding four hundred dragonslayer archers. Flann, fearsome to behold, red-armored army in tow. Three of the Chaos Sisters, but not their mother, for the witch of Izalith was otherwise occupied.

Ten thousand men strong was the army marching towards the dragon Adrasiii, for no greater threat against men and Gods had emerged during the Age of Fire for at least a century.

As the army approached Adrasiii, Allfather Lloyd turned to Gwyn and spoke:

**"It has been many lifetimes of men since I last walked in these parts of your kingdom, and the landscape has changed greatly since then. Tell me, grandson: what is the name of that dark mountain in the distance, and why do the sight of it fill me with such worry? Have the unholy beast made its nest there?"**

**"No, uncle."** Gwyn answered. **"It is not the monster's lair that fills you with worry, nor is it a mountain you see that stretches towards the sky and casts an unholy shadow over this land. The dark shape in the distant is the beast itself. Prepare your troops. Let us put an end to the abomination, and let it know it has no place in our age or our world."**

And the army of the Gods marched towards the hideous beast towering in the distance.

Adrasiii's head touched the sky, her wings pierced the highest clouds. Each of her eight horns were as large as the spires of the Palace of the sun. Her legs were as thick as arch-trees, each claw could cut apart the greatshield of the giant guards of Anor Londo . Her spiked tail stretched as long as a river, and each of her teeth were as sharp and large as a broadsword. Eight eyes the monster had, each an endless well of hate and contempt. Her body was covered in scales as thick as Anor Londos walls, and her belly could devour every mortal who ever lived, and still hunger for more. In all ages of the past and the future, no dragon have ever grown to such horrible proportions, for the Everlasting Dragons were as different from one another as the Lords themselves.

But the army of Gods did not shudder at the vastness of their foe, and the soldiers of Gwyn, of Flann, and of Loyd lined up behind their rulers, in row after row of faithful knights.

And Lord Gwyn hurled his legendary sunlight spear towards Adrasiii the eggbearer, and a thousand spears followed it. And the spears of sunlight did reach their goal, and the scales of the dragon exploded into ash. And Adrasiii roared in pain and in rage, and she spread her wings and flew up high into the sky, intending to sweep down upon her attackers.

But Gough commanded: "Dragonslayers! Ready your bows and arrows! Let us send the beast back to the earth from whence it crawled!"

And Hawkeye and his trusted archers fired their greatbows. And their aim was true, for their arrows struck the monster's leathery wings. And the beast crashed down unto its belly, and its impact on the ground shook the very earth. But the holy army stood fast, and the Lord of Sunlight turned to his fellow Gods.

**" I wonder why my duke hath chosen to jest us so? This dragon seems no more fearsome than its fallen brothers, although it's size is far beyond theirs. Come, brothers. Let us deliver the killing blow."**

And Gwyn and his son walked towards the grounded beast, and Loyd and Flann and the daughters of chaos followed them. And they surrounded the ancient dragon.

**"Divert her gaze!"** Flann bellowed. **"I shall rip this beast in two!"**

And Gwyn nodded, and hurled his great sunlight spear at Adrasiii's eyes. And the dragon let out a stream of fire from her mouth, but it did not harm Lord Gwyn, for the chaos sisters waved their catalysts and shielded him from the flames. And Flann quickly grabbed the tail of the beast, and with divine strength he tore it of her body. And in his hand it became a spiked warhammer, and he struck the hind leg of the dragon with it. And there was a crack of broken bones, and the warhammer too, shattered at the impact. When the dragon turned to Flann in rage, the son of Gwyn saw his chance, and he leaped onto her back. And he tore of her wings one by one. And Adrasiii roared and rolled around on the ground, intending to crush him beneath her weight. But the wargod leaped away and narrowly avoided his death. With the beast on her back, the Gods raised their weapons above their heads, and struck them into the flesh of the dragon, and the dragon fell silent.

And the son of Gwyn pulled out his spear and said: " And thus falls Adrasiii, mother of a thousand horrors. I feel as if her rumour was exaggerated."

And the Gods turned around and walked back to their army, who cheered over their victory. But their joy turned to surprise, as the fallen mountain of flesh began to rise again, wounded and beaten, but not defeated. For the legendary weapons of the Gods had not truly killed the dragon, even though they had cut it's flesh deep, and caused it great pain. Surprised Gwyn turned around and said to his trusted captain:

**"It seems we were too hasty to claim victory. The dragon still breathes. Finish this now, Ornstein. Impale the heart of the beast, as you have with so many of its kin."**

And Ornstein charged forth with great speed towards the dragon. And he leaped onto her, and drove his lugged spear into her flesh. But even though Ornsteins spear was buried so deep that his hand and shoulder disappeared into the wound, it did not reach the dragon's heart. And Adrasiii roared and shook her body, so that the knight fell down unto the ground. And Adrasiii struck him with her great paw, and Ornstein the lion was hurled back towards the army, and his landing formed a crater in the ground, from which he crawled out wounded and humiliated.

And the beast charged forward with new strength, every step quaking the ground beneath. And the Gods and their followers charged towards it in turn, enraged by the harm done to their comrade.

And the the met as the stormy ocean meets the mighty rock.

The silver spears of Anor Londo's knights struck Adrasiii's fat belly, the great arrows of dragonslayers embedded themselves in her head and chest. Swords broke against her claws, warhammers bent themselves against her legs. The lightning of Gwyn and his followers struck her body, Lloyd's white light blinded her eyes, and her skin became blackened by the fire of the Chaos sisters. But the everlasting dragon did not fall, even though it's wounds were deep and its black blood dropped like rain. And each attack of her claws killed knights in the dussins, each stomp of her legs crushed all beneath them. Her acursed breath burned thousands, and hundreds of brave warriors were devoured by her vast crevice.

Although the monster Adrasiii did not fall from her enemies blows, she felt the pain of every strike. And no pain was greater to her than that of Lloyd's holy light. For Adrasiii had become a creature of darkness during the centuries in her cave, and the sharp white light from the Allfather filled her with more pain than even Gwyn's bolts or Flann's flames. So she reached towards the army of white with her paw, and she grasped the Allfather and lifted him up from the ground. And Adrasiii opened her horrible toothed mouth, and she devoured Lloyd in a single bite. And Adrasiii roared in triumph, for she knew how dear Lloyd was to his children and grandchildren, and to all of mankind. And the Gods and the mortals alike froze in horror, and fell silent.

But Flann clenched his fists, and from his mouth emerged a battle cry so fierce and loud that it was heard all over Lordran. And the Gods in Anor Londo heard and understood, and they too cried out in anger over the loss of Allfather Lloyd. And the beast heard the Gods, and it huddled in fear.

And from the eyes and nostrils of Adrasiii, and from every wound in her body, beams of white lights emerged.

And the dragon roared one last time, in fear and pain. And Adrasiii, slayer of thousands, devourer of dragons, threat to all mankind, was torn apart in an explosion of white light. And were the beast had once stood, there was only a smoking crater. And Gwyn's firstborn stepped towards it and shouted in joy. For in its center Lloyd could be seen unharmed.

And Lloyd emerged from the crater, and he spoke:

**"Rejoice, my friends! For the dark beast is no more! Erased it has been from our world, thought our victory was costly, and our sacrifices many. Indeed, I too was nearly consumed by its terrible hunger. Devoured I was, and I fell further than I have ever fallen. Surrounded by darkness and silence I was, and even my own light seemed unable to penetrate the blackness inside the devourer. And I feared for my life, and lost all hope.**

**But from far away I felt the anger of my fellow Gods, their rightful fury I felt. And the power of your wrath filled me, and I embraced the power of our divine anger within my own soul. And I felt my power increase tenfold. And I released this power unto the beast that surrounded me, and the darkness was pushed away. And my light destroyed the monster from within."**

And the army cheered, and kneeled before Lloyd. And the victory was celebrated throughout the world of men and Gods. May it be remembered until the end of the world.

When Evil surrounds you, have faith in the Gods, and let their power flow through you. For none can withstand the might of their wrath.


	3. Gravelord Sword Dance

Gravelord Sword Dance

Long ago, three brothers journeyed to Lordran in pilgrimage from the east. They wished to dedicate their life to serve the greatest of the three Lords, who had defeated the mighty Dragons. They believed that only the greatest of leaders was worthy to command them, and that only the mightiest of foes were worthy to battle with them. For these brothers were seen as the mightiest of warriors in their homeland, and they had dedicated their lives to the art of war.

The first brother was named Demil, and his allies called him Lightbringer, for he had converted the lands of the east to the Way of White. And his faith was unmatched among the mortals in the east. His weapon was his only his talisman and his unyielding faith, and his enemies were the pagans, and the followers of the occult.

The second brother was Menelag, known to his enemies as War-King, for he was a slayer of armies, and a vanquisher of demons. His weapon was the murakumo, and he fought not for glory or personal gain, but for the common men and women of his land, and the advancement of mankind.

The third brother was known as Sar Shaddowwalker, and he was a knower of secrets, a learner of the forbidden, and a master of manipulation. In battle he needed nothing but his tounge, for he was a commander, and a brilliant strategist. In peace he was the advisor of kings, and his brothers trusted his every word.

When the three brothers came to Lordran, they began to argue over which of the Lords they should serve. For the road ahead divided itself in three directions.

"Let us journey forward and upward" said Demil. "What greater purpose could we find, than in the service of Lord Gwyn? Let us join the army of Anor Londo. In the service of Gods we will protect the world from darkness, and we will smite their foes with their divine miracles."

"What purpose is there", Sar answered, "in crawling before old men on golden thrones? What foes does Lord Gwyn have that are worthy of our attention? A few blasphemers and the pitiful remnants of the ancient dragons? No, the Lord of Sunlight is not a ruler worthy of our service or our loyalty. A great warrior and leader he was in the ancient times, but a lazy and tired ruler the lord of sunlight has now become."

Menelag nodded.

"You speak true, brother. The Gods are proud and arrogant, they erect statues in their name, and make humans their slaves. They care little for the needs of the men and women in the cities beneath Anor Londo. Let us instead journey deep beneath the earth, and follow the rivers of molten rock to the mighty city of Izalith. In their ancient towers, the wise witch-sisters pass their ancient fire arts down to the mortals of the world. Their mother is one with the very soul of nature, she ruled Izalith with wisdom and kindness when Anor Londo was still nothing but a deserted mountain top. In her service we will aid the advancement of the human race, and bring forth a golden age! No greater purpose could we find!"

"Advancement you say",Sar Shaddowwalker mocked. "For millenias the flame-witches have ruled their city deep under the earth. What advancement have they brought, save the slow decay of their white stone towers? What true progress can fire bring, when there are no more arch trees to burn? Like a candle is put out when the day comes, so too will the ancient fire arts soon be obsolete, now in a time without enemies to incinerate. Wasted, our swords and shields would be, if we pledged our allegiance with the witches of Izalith."

"Only one Lord remains", Sar continued. "The one Lord whose task never ends, and whose mission will give us purpose for all eternity. For Gravelord Nito oversees all death. And as long as there is life, we will be needed in his service."

And the brothers agreed that they should serve Nito, the second Great Lord, for they could not bear to return to the east in failure. But they knew little about the Gravelord, save that He dwelled in the tomb of the ancient giants, deep beneath the earth.

So the three brothers dressed in their finest garbs, and laid down inside three stone coffins. For they wished to enter Nito's realm as the dead do, carried trough the Catacombs and buried within them, lest they offend their new master.

For five days the brothers remained in their coffins, silent and still. And on the fifth night the sound of heavy footsteps echoed trough the corridor, and the brothers felt their coffins being lifted and carried deep below.

And as one they opened their coffin lids, and beheld a great cave. And in the center of the cave stood the coffin of the Gravelord. And in it slumbered Great Lord Nito, First of the dead, bringer of disaster and disease.

And the brothers kneeled before the coffin of the Gravelord, and awaited his command. But Nito did not speak to them.

"Oh, Great Nito." Spoke Demil. "I and my brothers have journeyed to Your domain as the dead do. We are the mightiest of warriors in the east, and we wish to serve You, to form a covenant with You, so that our blades will serve Your cause."

But Nito did not speak. And Menelag spoke:

"Oh, Overseer of Death. We have realized the weakness and decadens of Thine fellow Great Lords. They have outlived their usefulness to mankind. We pray to Thee, allow us to become Your servants, to aid the only true Great Lord."

But Nito remained silent. And Menelag, angered by the silence of the Gravelord, rose to his feet and called:

"Why do You not answer us? Have we not come to You on our knees? Have we not explained our understanding of Your greatness? Did we not lie as the dead do, buried inside Your catacombs for five days and four nights? We have come here to serve You for the remainder of our lives! Why won't You answer us?

And Nito answered. From the buried bones beneath the earth, from the coffins of the Catacombs far above, from the very walls of the cave, a thousand dead voices spoke as one. And the brothers trembled in fear.

**"HOW CAN YOU SERVE DEATH?"**

Demil fell to his knees. " I will worship Your image, and abandon all other Gods. I will convert others to Your cause, and spread Your word throughout the world. Only to You will we pray, and only in You will we believe."

And Nito answered the first brother.

**"WHAT WORSHIP DOES DEATH NEED? DEATH NEEDS NO TEMPLE, NO SHRINE, NO BELIEVERS. DEATH STRIKES FAITHFULL AND PAGAN ALIKE. THOSE WHO KNEEL AND THOSE WHO STAND. THEY FALL ALL THE SAME."**

And from the ground beneath Demil Lightbringer, arms of the fallen grabbed him, and pulled him down beneath the rock. And Nito addressed the remaining two.

**"THE FOOL IS NO MORE. LEARN FROM THIS, AND ANSWER: HOW CAN YOU SERVE DEATH?"**

And Menelag answered: "I shall become Your blade, oh lord, and slay Your foes. Armies will fall before me, kings and priest will be put to my sword. The temples of the pagans that defy You will be erased, the statues of the worthless Gods will be torn down, and I shall bring you the trophies of the fallen, as proof of my dedication to You, my Lord."

And Nito answered the second brother.

**" DEATH NEEDS NO BLADE TO AID IT IN ITS TASK, FOR DEATH IS PATIENT. GODS AND KINGS, PRIESTS AND PAGANS, NOBLES AND BEGGARS. ALL ARE NOTHING BUT WALKING BONES, WAITING TO TURN INTO DUST. DEATH DOES NOT NEED A BLADE TO CUT DOWN THE LIVING, FOR THE LIVING FIGHT AND DIE WITHOUT AID."**

And the Gravelord let out a single breath. And Menelag became struck with Nito's disease, with the poison of Nito,the one that had infected the dragons in ancient times. And he perished before the eyes of Sar. And Nito spoke:

**"THE FOOL IS NO MORE. LEARN AND ANSWER: HOW CAN YOU SERVE DEATH?"**

And Sar smiled, and bowed before Nito.

" I will spread death among the proud and arrogant. Not by sword or by faith shall Your enemies fall, but by their own foolishness. For I shall lure them into the darkness, and they shall follow blindly. For they will look for fame and glory, and riches beyond their wildest dreams. But they will find only death. As I have brought You my brothers here today, so too will I bring the heroes of the world, and the worlds beyond it. For they believe themselves to be untouchable by death. I will prove them wrong. I will bring fear and mistrust into their hearts, and disaster into their homes. And they will seek me out, my Lord, and when they come to me as fools, I shall cut them down. And their death will be their own doing."

And Nito raised His greatsword, and touched the head of Sar with it.

**"RISE, SERVANT OF DEATH."**

And Nito fashioned a blade from the bones of mighty Menelag, and it was enchanted with the power of disease. And Nito said unto Sar:

**"CUT DOWN THE PROUD WITH THIS BLADE, SERVANT. LET THOSE WHO SEE THEMSELVES AS POWERFULL FEEL THE MIASMA OF DEATH."**

And from the rock beneath, He took the talisman of faithfull Demil, and He gave it to Sar. And Nito spoke:

**"PRAY NOT TO THE SUN IN THE HEAVEN OR THE IDOLS ON THE MOUNTAINTOPS, BUT TO THE BONES BENEATH YOUR FEET. THEY WILL ANSWER THE CALL OF MY SERVANT, AND STRIKE THE ARROGANT WITH THE BLADES OF DEATH."**

And Nito gave His new servant the Eye of death, Death's sacred relic, and the brother used it to spread disaster throughout the world, and to worlds and times unknown. And the foolish heroes of those distant places in time and space came to the brother in their quests for vengeance and glory, and were struck down by the might of the Gravelord Servant. And the Eye of death did multiply with each kill the brother made, and he offered them to Great Lord Nito, first of the dead, and became most respected in the eyes of Nito.

And when he died, mighty and feared, his bones became one with the Gravelord, one with the True Great Lord, who sleeps beneath the ancient catacombs, and oversees all death.

Call for the Gravelord Sword Dance, you who has sought out the Gravelord, and witness the foes of Death tremble in fear, as the dead beneath their feet raise their terrible blades and cut Death's foes apart. No faith is needed, for all alive believe in the might of Death.

* * *

Author note: Ok, Im finally done with this chapter. Tell me what you think in the coments. Did I portray the Gravelord Covenant good? It's not my favourite chapter to be honest, but I post it anyway so I can get started with the next chapter right away.

Coming up: Some healing miracles.


	4. Tranquil Walk of Peace

Tranquil Walk of Peace

**Ignorant is he, who does not know the true face of the New Gods, and doomed is he, who forsake the teachings of Our Lady, glorious Queen! For the New Gods may speak as Kings and Queens and look as if they were the fairest of stars, but their eyes shows their true intentions! And the New Gods may heal the sick,and build great cities, and slay the dark foes of men, but know that their allies too, are annihilated with fire and lightning, once they no longer have use to the New!**

Far within Our Lady's secret forest, were no mortal can tread, lies the Red Pond, sacred to Our Queen and Her family. It was there Our Lady first beheld one of the New, and it was there they first learned about Her, and Her great beauty.

The name of the trespasser must not be spoken by mortal tounges, by decree of Her trusted priests, but he came to Her forest as a hunter, for this young New valued trophies and fame above all else.

And he saw Her, and recognized that She could be no mere mortal, nor one of his kind. And he spoke to Her, and asked Her to come with him to the high city of the New, far away from Our Land. And he promised that Our Queen would be treated as a royal guest in his palace, and that she would be free to return to Her home when she wished.

But Our Lady saw trough his lies, and knew that he wished to enslave Her and Her people, and display Us to his rulers as animals and as heathens. And so Our Lady raised Her hand, spoke Her words, and used the power of the Red Pond to cast him out of Her presence, out of Her forest, and out of Our land! To the far away land of the New he was casted, unharmed but enraged.

With rage in his heart, for the New knows little about forgiveness, the hunter kneeled before his God-king, bringer of Light, who defeated the Old Gods in The Time Before, and spoke to Him lies about Our Lady. He claimed that he had been assaulted cowardly by armies of demons led by Our Queen, and that She was a malicious sorceress plotting against the New Gods.

The God-king listened to his servant, and believed his false words. For the fiery king is a wise ruler and mighty in power, but naive and paranoid, and fearful of all unknown.

But the God-king did not wish to send an army to Our land, for he feared that his soldiers would loose their way in Our Lady's sacred forest, and never reach the House of Our Queen, or return to the Land of the New.

And so the God-king called for the most loyal and deadly of his servants. The unstoppable death, who cuts the throats of the New God's foes, she who hides her body in shadows and her face in a bone-white mask. And he ordered her to journey to Our land and destroy Our Queen.

And the assassin of kings departed from the land of the New, alone. And after a long journey she reached the border of Our Queen's Forest, and like a gust of wind she entered it unseen and unheard. None of Our Lady's trusted scouts saw her as she approached the House of Our Queen, nor did the animals of the forest feel her scent in the air. She left no footprints in the moss, and no twigs broken on the ground. Day and night she drew closer to Our Lady's House, and when she reached it's gate the gatekeepers heard nothing before they fell to the ground, save their dying breaths.

And the unstoppable death opened the gate, and stepped into Our Lady's House.

And she found the hallway inside to be empty, and beheld the great statues of stone that stood against it's walls. On the other end of the hall stood a second gate, the holy language of Our Queen written upon it. And as the murderer laid her gloved hand on the gate, the statues that guards Our Queen's house sensed her malicious intentions, and came to life, with swords and spears of stone in hand. They charged the assassin, but their weapons did not reach her, for she appeared to be as fast the running river. And like a leaf in the wind she danced from guardian to guardian, so that they struck the floor where she had been a moment ago, but not where she was.

And when she leaped onto the head of a guardian, the others struck at her. But fast as a bird she leaped down, so that the blades of her foes hit their ally instead. And guard after guard fell down dead from the stone weapons of his own kind.

And when all but one of Our Queen's stone protectors laid dead, the white-faced woman drew her golden blade. For the New are vain and adore the shining metals, so much that they weave it into their clothes, armor and weapons. The assassin charged forward, and her blade was so sharp, it severed the guard's feet with one strike. The second blow severed it's head, and the unstoppable death opened the gate to Our Queen's throneroom.

And she found Our Queen on her throne, unguarded and unarmed. And Our Queen rose when She saw the approaching New, but had no fear in Her heart nor voice.

"_Who art thou, who brings death into My peaceful land, blood upon My peaceful soil, sorrow into My peaceful mind? Art thou a plunderer, like the light-sorcerrers, who robbed My sacred mountain of its holy metals? Art thou a fool, like the mortals of the far away cities, who kneel before their death-dealing masters? Or art thou a mere pawn, like the armies clad in silver, who only thinks when commanded? Why does thou raise your hand against My people, who have done no wrong to thee, nor thine rulers? What is thine purpose in this most sacred of sacred places?"_

The assassin answered, emotionless face behind emotionless mask.

_"Who I am, and my purpose, is one and the same. For I am my lord's blade, and I am here to destroy his foe."_

And she raised her golden sword, and readied her body for her charge. But Our Lady knelt, and laid Her hand upon the stone floor of her throneroom.

"_The ground of this land is old. It knows My true name and age, for I was born upon it. It knows of My kindness and gentleness, for it has felt my footsteps throughout my life. Never has it felt the wetness of unjust blood spilled in My name. Never has it felt the marching of armies, or the weight of fallen trees upon it. This land knows of My peaceful ways, and it will not allow you to harm Me, mindless spiller of innocent blood!"_

The murderer took a step forward, deaf to Our Queen's words. But the stones beneath her feet, cut from the great mountains of Our land, did not allow her to approach Our Queen, for the floor felt as quicksand to her, and each step was as slow as the heartbeats of Our Lady. Enraged, the assassin cut at the stones with her sword, but to no avail. And Our Lady escaped from Her villanous assailant. Trough the empty halls of Her House She ran, and the assassin followed. But for every step the murderer took, Our Lady took ten, and soon Our Lady had fled from Her House, and into Her forest.

And when the throatcutter at last stepped outside, she could find no trace of Our Queen, for the trees and the bushes had shielded Her from view. And the assassin cursed Our Land, and yelled into the forest:

_"None can hide from the lord's blade! When I reach you, I shall pierce your cowardly heart!"_

And Our Queen's voice answered, and it came from every direction, and the assassin could not find its source.

"_Yes. But thou will not reach me."_

Enraged, the New reached into her robe, and pulled out a device of great evil. Its one purpose was destruction, and its very creation heresy. She hurled the device into the bushes of the wood, and as the stone trees of the Time Before were burned by the New Gods, so too were the trees and bushes and flowers of Our Lady's forest burned to ash in mere moments.

And the unstoppable death felt joy in this heinous act, but she did not show it. Instead she turned to Our Queen, no longer sheltered by Her forest, but instead kneeling in sorrow over the mindless destruction created by the New.

And the New drew her silver blade, it's tip dipped in the foulest of poisons.

_"Your land will know peace no more. Prepare to die."_

And Our Queen answered, calm and fearless.

_"Fool. It is thine own heart, and thine mind that have abandon peace. My land will always know peace. And it will always teach it to those who are willing to learn._

_Even now the ground teaches thine body the way of peace, the way of calm and tranquility. But thine mind must hear it too. Cast aside thine weapons, and return to the Land of the New. Abandon war and death. Embrace peace_."

For a brief moment, the murderer hesitated, and her arms fell loosely to her side. But the ways of the New are not easily changed, and her grip once again tightened around her blades. She raised her swords above her head, ready to strike down Our Lady in the coldests of bloods.

But her blow did not land, for a voice was heard from the caves of Our mountains.

"_Enough! Do not stain your edge with the blood of innocents, Blade of Gwyn."_

And from the depths of the earth came a Serpent, with hideous face and breath. Do not trust the Serpents, for their voices are strange, and their motives hidden.

And the unstoppable death turned to the Serpent, but remained cautious. And the ancient creature spoke to the assassin.

"_I thank the Lords I am not too late! The crimes of this being were lies, fabricated by the knight who visited this land many days ago. Velka discovered his deceit, and punished his sins. This being is no foe of Gwyn, nor of any living creature. I advise you not to slay it, for it would displease Gwyn, and anger Velka greatly. Let us return to Anor Londo. The Lord of Sunlight will be pleased, that his Blade for once did not strike its target."_

And the assassin of kings looked to Our Queen, and sheathed her blades. And without a word, she walked to the Serpent. And the strange creature swallowed her whole, and returned to the darkness of the cave.

And Our Lady rose, and returned to Her House.

And in time the wounds of the forest healed. But Our Land and People still remembers the crimes committed by the New against Our Lady. May We never forget.

Long live the Queen.

**Remember this tale when the enemy comes to destroy, murder and burn. Speak to the land you walk upon. It will remember your peaceful ways, and it will not allow your enemy to approach you with anger. But be warned, for the weapons and minds of the bloodthirsty are not as easily slowed.**

* * *

**Author note: **Ok, originally this would have been 3 tales in one chapter, including this and Heal. I'm posting Heal in the next chapter instead, together with Sunlight Spear (probably).

Also, I'm interrested to know what you think about my version of this "outland miracle".


	5. Sunlight Spear, Heal

Sunlight Spear

Before time itself was born, the world was only the eternal mist. And in the mist, Dragons lived eternally, amongst ageless archtrees.

Nothing ended.

Nothing begun.

Nothing lived.

Nothing died.

The Age of Ancients.

At the dawn of time, there was Fire. And with Fire came Shape. With Fire came Light. With Fire came Life.

* * *

And one of the unliving beings beheld the Fire. And it saw that the Fire was alive, and that itself was not. And so the being died, and crumbled into dust.

And Death welcomed the first being who joined it. And Death fashioned it a cloak, and sent it back to the world, to be It's servant amongst the living.

Thus was born Nito, First of the Dead.

He reached into the Fire, and took for Himself a Lordsoul, to serve Death.

And Death commanded Nito to destroy the Everlasting Dragons, who had avoided Death for an eternity, thus insulting It greatly.

* * *

With Fire came Time. With Time came Birth.

And in cold Izalith, seven sisters were born. And their mother felt the warmth of the Fire. And She felt that Fire burned, and saw that It could be a tool, and a weapon

She reached into the Flame, and took for Herself a Lordsoul. And with Her Lordsoul, a fire was born within Her.

And so She spoke to the fire within Herself, and commanded it. And the fire obeyed.

Thus She became the Witch of Izalith.

And She shared Her fire with Her daughters, and gave them catalysts, so that they too could command it.

Thus they became Daughters of Fire.

And the Witch saw that Fire was change. And She decided to burn the old world, so that a new could rise from the ashes.

* * *

With Fire came Light. With Light came Dark.

And from the Dark, the Gods were born. And They lived in the Dark, but did not belong in It, and They feared the Light of the Fire, for They did not know It.

And Gwyn, youngest and bravest of the Gods, walked towards the Fire, and saw that Light was good.

He reached into the Flame, and took a Lordsoul, so that He could take the power of Light within Himself.

Thus He became the Lord of Sunlight.

And the Light of Gwyn shone upon the Dark, and the Dark fled before it. And He shone the Light upon the Gods. And They too, saw that Light was good.

And Gwyn shared His power with the Gods, and they became filled with the strength of Flame.

And many of the Gods, and the other beings of the old world, saw that Gwyn, and Gwyn alone, was the greatest of them, and worthy of their faith and loyalty.

So they vowed to serve the Light of Gwyn. And Gwyn rewarded them with shimmering armors of silver, and mighty weapons, created from His Light.

Thus they became the faithful knights of Gwyn.

And Gwyn decided to share His Light with the world, so that all would know of its beauty and glory.

* * *

Of the three Lordsouls discovered, Gwyn's was the greatest. For He alone knew the purpose of Fire. An eternal golden age for Him and His kind. An age of Fire, of Light, and of Life.

And He sensed the other Owners of Lordsouls, and called for Them.

And They met at the Kiln of the Flame.

Nito, the First of the Dead.

The Witch of Izalith, and Her Daughters.

Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and His faithful knights.

These were the Great Lords, unrivaled in power, unyielding in battle, unmatched in wisdom.

Their destiny was to rule the world.

And Lord Gwyn spoke to His fellow Great Lords.

**"I am Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight.**

**For an eternity, this world have been grey. A world of shapeless fog, unmoving trees, and undying Dragons. An Age of Stone and Shadow.**

**But no more. **

**Fire has risen.**

**And within the Fire, I saw the future. I saw the Light.**

**A new Age approaches.**

**An Age of glorious Light. Our Age. **

**An Age of Fire. **

**Together, We can bring forth this Age. **

**With the Strength of Lords, We can defeat the Everlasting.**

**Join Me. Let Us form an alliance, to end this world, and mold it into a new. **

**Our world."**

The Witch of Izalith answered first, Her voice as beautiful as the fire she commands.

**_"Indeed, this world must end. For it is a world without change and future. My Daughters are frightened by it, and They will not survive in it. From the Flame I have taken a great power, and I have shared it with My Daughters. We wish to use this power to burn away the fog and the trees. This We can do, but the Everlasting Dragons will not allow Their world to burn. _**

**_You have Our alliance, Lord of Sunlight. Bring down the Eternal Beasts, and the Witches of Izalith will burn the forests of stone."_**

And Gwyn and the Witches turned to Nito, First of the Dead.

And Nito spoke, His voice as cold and dark as Death itself.

**"FOR DEATH TO RISE, THE EVERLASTING MUST FALL. BUT THEIR SCALES ARE THEIR SHIELDS, AND DEATH CAN NOT REACH PAST THEM.**

**DESTROY THEIR SCALES, YOU WHO CALL YOURSELF LORD, AND I SHALL BRING THE DRAGONS THEIR END.**

**AND THEN THE WORLD WILL BE AS DEATH INTENDS IT."**

And together, the Lords marched towards the forests of stone, were the mighty Everlasting Dragons perched unmoving. And the Everlasting Dragons saw the Light of Gwyn in the distance, and felt fear.

And from the Light, Gwyns voice was heard.

**"Hear Me, rulers of the old world! I am Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight! Behold My Light, and despair! Thine Age is no more. Never again will archtrees reach towards the sky. No more shall mist cover the lands. Never again will unmoving Dragons rule a changeless world.**

**Come forward, Dragons! Face Us if you dare! Thine kingdom ends now!"**

So the Dragons roared, spread Their wings and flew towards Their first foes in an eternity.

And Gwyn raised His hand, and looked deeply within Himself, into His newfound Lordsoul, the greatest of all souls to ever exist among the Gods and the Lords.

And He grasped the Light within His soul, and formed It into a weapon.

A weapon to kill the unkillable.

To break the unbreakable.

To undo that which had always existed.

The weapon of Gwyn. The spear of Sunlight.

And He hurled it towards the approaching Dragons. And their grey scales shattered like bark . Their thick bones broke like twigs. Their wide wings were ripped apart like leafs.

And the knights of Gwyn saw His power, and believed in it. And He shared with them the Might of Sunlight, and they wielded it against the Dragons in His name.

And the Everlasting Dragons fell to the ground, Their bodies broken, their roars silenced, and Their might destroyed.

And the Witch of Izalith and Her Daughters released Their fire upon the ancient world, upon the archtrees and the fog. And Their fire burned so hot, it scorched the very earth, and burned down the trees of stone that had stood high and proud for ever. The heat of Their fire evaporated the grey fog, and the sky became free of the Greyness of old.

And Nito, First of the Dead, approached the broken Dragons brought down by Gwyn and His knights. For Gwyn had taught Them fear and pain, and robbed Them of Their Immortal Scales, but even when killed, They stilled lived, and clinged to Their lost age. And Nito released Death upon Them, and brought the Everlasting Dragons Their end, which They had avoided for too long.

And it was then, when the old world had ended in Fire and Lightning, when the Everlasting had at last been brought to Death, and the grey fog and archtrees owned the sky no longer, that Gwyn looked upon the ash of the earth, and smiled. And He looked into the empty sky, and spoke to His fellow Lords.

**"The Age of Ancients is ending, It's grasp upon the world has seized it's hold. Soon, the world will belong to Us, and We shall be it's rulers. The warmth of the Fire will aid Us. The life of the Flame will nourish Us. And the Light will guide Us, and illuminate Our way.**

**Let all who are born into Our world until the end of time gaze upon the sky with hope. Let them see the Light of their Lord, and feel It's warmth. My Light will give them life, Its power will shield them from the Dark, and It will guide them to greatness in My Name."**

And Gwyn raised His hands. And from His very soul, He brought out the Greatest Light. It rose in the distant horizon and It glowed an orange glow, glorious like the very Flame, and It warmed without burning, and shone brighter than anything ever seen. And the Light illuminated all things Below and Above.

And Gwyn was It's Lord.

And the Gods and mortals saw the Light, and praised it.

And Gwyn looked upon His newborn Sun. And He turned to His fellow Great Lords, and to His family, the Gods, and to His servants and followers, the knights of Gwyn. And He spoke.

"**Witness the Beginning. Witness the future. Now begins the Age of Fire.**

**Dawn has risen"**

Gaze upon the Sun, mortal. Behold Gwyn's gift to the world. Among all souls, the Lord of Sunlight's has no equal. It's might is undeniable, and It's power unrivaled.

Praise the light of the Sun, but fear it's wrath. Fear the wrath of Gwyn, who brought down the Immortal Dragons.

Fear the power of His Sunlight Spear, for it was forged in the greatest of souls.

* * *

Heal

Before Fire, when the Everlasting Dragons ruled the world, and the sky had not yet seen the glory of Light, humans lived as worms beneath the world. For humans were weak in those ancient times, and had not yet learned the greatness and might of the Gods.

And the ancient humans could not fight, they could not hope, and they could not believe. They felt only Fear, and their lives were without purpose or meaning.

And when the First War raged at last, and the Great Lords and their allies battled the Everlasting Dragons, the primordial humans cowered in fear within their caves and beheld the mighty forces battling over the world.

And their weak eyes became blinded by the light of Gwyn's mighty bolts.

And their weak flesh felt the burning heat of the witches firestorms.

And Nito's Miasma of death and disease poisoned their weak and fragile bodies.

And it was at this time, when the humans of the world laid dying from sickness and injury, that Mcloyf, old even then, recognized their suffering, and chose to appear before them.

And the humans cowered before His Godly appearance, and shielded their faces in awe and terror.

_**"Hear Me, O small and fragile creatures of the earth." **_Mercifull Mcloyf spoke._**"You tremble at the sound of my voice, for you have come to belive that power equals destruction, and that all beings mightier than thou seeks to enslave and to crush.**_

_**Do not be afraid. For I come to thee, not to bring thee further harm, but to offer thee My aid, and the aid of My great people. For you are weak now, and are beings without faith. But I shall grant you a great gift, and I swear here today, that My gift will be granted to all humans till the end of days, as long as they have faith, and believe in the holiness and power, and glory and mercy, of Me and My kind."**_

And Mcloyf granted humankind the divine power of Heal.

And the blind began to see.

And the burned began to rise.

And the sick became well again.

And the humans kneeled before Mighty Mcloyf, and swore to always pray to Him and His kind, the glorious Gods.

When the world injures you, remember the promise of Old Man Mcloyf, and you will feel the mercy and kindness of the Gods flow trough you, to mend your broken bones and heal your wounds. And so great is the mercy of Mcloyf, that even the weakest among us is allowed His great power, as long as we have faith in the Gods, our great rulers.

* * *

**Author note: **

**Ok, chapter 5. Went quicker than usual. Anyway, enjoy. Let me know if you see mistakes or something.**


End file.
